Winslow Schott, Sr.
| type = Criminal | race = | gender = | base of operations = National City | known relatives = Mary Schott Estranged wife. Mother of his son. Winn Schott Full name, Winslow Schott, Jr.; Son. | status = | born = | died = 2018 | 1st appearance = "Childish Things" | final appearance = | actor = Henry Czerny }} Winslow Schott, Sr. is a fictional toy manufacturer and an antagonist featured on the CBS television series Supergirl. Played by actor Henry Czerny, he first appeared in episode 1x10, "Childish Things". Biography Winslow Schott was a toy designer and the founder of Slingschott Toys. He was the father of Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr., and the estranged husband of Mary Schott. Schott was abusive, cruel and slightly mad. When Mary tried to take Winn to an abuse shelter in California, Schott, Sr. ran their car off the road. Mary and Winn survived and the two adults got into a heated argument. He threatened that should she ever attempt to connect with their son ever again, he would kill him. Supergirl: Schott Through the Heart; April 16th, 2018. Slingschott Toys eventually went bankrupt, and Winslow began working for a company called Dunholtz Toys, founded by Chester Dunholtz. Chester Dunholtz stole Winslow's toy designs, which caused something inside of Winslow to snap. Driven by revenge, he sent a teddy bear fitted with a bomb to Chester's office. It was actually Dunholtz' assistant who opened the package and the explosion killed her as well as five other office workers. Winslow Schott was charged with the crime and sent to Van Kull Maximum Security Prison. His actions garnered some level of infamy for Schott and he earned the nickname, the Toyman. After spending years in prison, Winslow Schott decided that he wanted to reconnect with his son. He created a bladed yo-yo and killed several guards, then escaped. He took up refuge in one of his old Slingschott Toys factories and sent a message to Winn at CatCo Worldwide Media to come and find him at their favorite arcade. The F.B.I. were looking to recover Winslow Schott and the investigation was led by Cameron Chase. Chase monitored Winn Schott's actions and tracked down his father. A gunfight ensued, and Chase believed that she had shot Winslow, but this proved to just be a clever ruse. Schott's next big action took place at the National City Toy Con. He captured his son and told him that he had planted ten bombs throughout the city. Unless he murdered his old boss, Chester Dunholtz, he would detonate the bomb. Supergirl arrived at the Toy Con and managed to deactivate the bombs. Winslow tried to escape, but he was recaptured by the Kryptonian hero and sent back to prison. Supergirl: Childish Things; January 18th, 2016. While in prison, Winslow Schott befriended a staff member named Jacqueline. He took her under his wing and made her his protege. Schott later died in prison, but made arrangements for his legacy via Jacqueline. In death, his vendetta against Mary Schott continued, and Jacqueline arranged various traps, gizmos and killer toys to take her out should she try to reconnect with Winn. She even rigged a bomb in Schott's casket that exploded during the funeral service. Supergirl: Schott Through the Heart; April 16th, 2018. Notes & Trivia * * Winslow Schott is based on a character featured in DC Comics comic book titles. He was created by writer Don Cameron and artist Ed Dobrotka and first appeared in Action Comics #64 in September, 1943. * Winslow Schott was mentioned as early as episode 1x04, "Livewire", but did not make his first appearance until "Childish Things". * In the comics, Winslow Schott was responsible for murdering Adam Grant, the young son of Cat Grant. Superman, Volume 2 #84; "Toys"; December, 1983. * This is the fourth iteration of the Winslow Schott character. This version of the Toyman first appeared as part of the DC Animated Universe and was introduced in the "Fun and Games" episode of Superman: The Animated Series in 1996. He also appeared in two episodes of Justice League Unlimited and the "Toys in the Hood" episode of Static Shock. In these episodes, the Toyman was voiced by Bud Cort, though Corey Burton voiced him in the "Hereafter" episode of Justice League. He also appeared in three episodes of Smallville, where he was played by Chris Gauthier and one episode of Young Justice where he was voiced by Cameron Bowen. * A photograph of Henry Czerny as Winslow Schott, Sr. was seen in "Schott Through the Heart". Appearances * "Livewire" * "Childish Things" * "Schott Through the Heart" See also External links * * * Winslow Schott, Sr. at the Supergirl Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Criminals Category:Inventors Category:Inmates Category:Characters with biographies Category:2018/Character deaths